Conventionally, in a lens for glasses (sunglasses, vision correction), there has been a lens that absorbs or reflects light of the wavelength range of blue light from 380 nm to 500 nm, which is readily scattered, among visible light as a lens having a favorable visibility. The lens shields scattered light and, as a result, is sold as a lens having a favorable visibility with which a distant view can be sharply and clearly seen.
Furthermore, in a lens for glasses, an achromatic gray lens exists as a lens that has antiglare effect and exhibits few color changes when the glasses are installed from color seen by naked eyes.
Moreover, as a lens for glasses described in JP H9-43550A, a lens comprising a synthetic resin substrate in which lens the synthetic resin substrate contains an organic pigment having the maximum value of absorption near the center wavelength of the curve of the spectral luminous efficiency of the standard photometric observer, an ultraviolet absorbing agent, and a blue light absorbing agent and has the lowest value of the transmittance curve in a wavelength range of 550 to 585 nm, a transmittance of the lowest value of 25% or less, an average transmittance in the wavelength range of 590 to 660 nm of 15% or more, and an average transmittance in the wavelength range of 470 to 550 nm of 10% or more exists.